


Moonbeam

by HylianDerp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Vampire Ignis Scientia, Werewolf Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: Ignis has spent his entire immortal life alone, until a strange scent calls to him. What could it be?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Ignis had spent the last hundred-odd years alone. It was better that way; if he spent his nights far from civilization, then he was less likely to hurt somebody accidentally. The forests outside the city were protected: nobody was allowed to enter or leave, let alone hunt the local fauna. He had a near-endless supply of guilt-free, mindless food. It was worth the isolation.

Until one night, his isolation was broken. There was a new scent in the air. It smelled odd, somewhere between man and beast, and, although quite pleasant, was thoroughly inedible. He had to find the source!

Ignis sped through the trees, following the bizarre odor with a single-minded focus like he hadn't felt in years. He couldn't remember the last time something unique occured to break the monotony of his immortal life. As he neared the source of the scent, he spotted gouges in the soil from an unfamiliar creature. What was he tracking?

Eventually, he broke through the trees into a clearing. The sudden, bright moonlight illuminated a strange sight: a large, gold-furred being, shaped somewhat like a bipedal canine, sitting in the middle of a field of wildflowers. Ignis paused at the treeline. This creature was obviously no more mundane than himself; approaching it without proper planning would only prove foolish.

Suddenly, the wind shifted. The animal (?) stiffened, scenting the air. It turned and looked at Ignis. Oh, those eyes were human, and very, very blue. It tilted its head in what Ignis assumed was confusion before it stood and wobbled its way toward him. It stopped a couple of feet away and… waved?

He tentatively waved back, before attempting a more proper greeting. "Hello there." The creature perked up. "Ah, do you understand me?" He received an enthusiastic nod in response. "Excellent. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ignis Scientia, formerly of Insomnia, and I'm a vampire. Do you know what you are?"

The creature nodded. It drew a claw through the dirt. It seemed to be writing. 

_I'm Prompto Argentum. I'm a werewolf._

A werewolf? He believed them to be myths! Although, he also thought that of vampires before he was turned… Regardless, he pressed on.

"Have you shifted before tonight?"

A nod. _Once. Last moon._

So young, on an immortal scale! "How much of the myths are true, other than obviously the mindlessness?"

_All, I think? IDK the death ones tho._

"Of course not. So you will be trapped in this form for the rest of the night?" Another nod.

"May we spend this night together? I haven't seen another soul since I was human, for their safety." The werewolf yipped, clearly amenable to the idea. They sat down together in the field. Prompto immediately rested his chin on Ignis's knee and rumbled happily at the idle petting Ignis found himself lavishing on him.

Ignis filled the air with idle chatter, enjoying the (vaguely) human contact for the rest of the night, until moonset arrived. Prompto seemed to suddenly get very antsy, pacing around the edge of the clearing. He let out a howl that morphed into a string of profanities as his body seemed to twist itself back into a more human shape.

"...motherfucking son of a bitch that hurts!" He panted, then froze. He forgot he had an audience! He turned around sheepishly. "Uh, sorry about that. Transformation isn't exactly pleasant."

Ignis smiled. "It's quite alright. Sorry for talking your ear off all night." The werewolf's human form looked to be the same age he had been when he turned, and the colors of his wolf form carried over. How lovely. Even better, he still smelled nothing like food. Ignis wanted to keep this young man by his side.

"It was nice, having something to do while I waited. It's not like I can read a book or play video games with my awkward paws…"

Ignis laughed. "Perhaps we can make this a regular event, then? Maybe you can bring a few books, so I won't have to make a complete fool of myself?"

"Totally! Maybe we can meet here outside of the full moon as well, get to know each other a little better?"

"That sounds lovely. Just name a time, and I'll be there."

* * *

_Several months later..._

"Have I ever told you what you look like when you shift?" Ignis asked. Prompto shook his head, flinging droplets of water from his dripping hair.

"No, what?" _Please be something badass, please be something badass…_

"Only the biggest, friendliest pomeranian." 

Prompto recoiled in mock outrage. "Oh, you wound me so! And to think that I was going to ask you to date me!"

"I suppose that means we must both remain… _fur-ever_ alone."

"Dude, way to ruin the moment!"

Ignis suddenly resembled his usual prey, frozen in a wide-eyed stare. "You were serious?"

"Of course I was. You've been super nice to me this whole time, your humor is the perfect kind of terrible, and you're definitely easy on the eyes." Prompto chuckled for a moment. "And, honestly, who else would understand what it's like to live forever, never quite human enough to blend in? I'd feel guilty all the time if I dated a mortal."

Tears sprung to Ignis's eyes. "Oh my, I've never seen such sincerity from you. You truly wish to enter into a relationship with someone who can't live near others, who spent more than a century so incredibly isolated that you had to teach me _everything_ about your culture?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it." Prompto leaned in, gently resting their foreheads together. "I'd give up everything in a heartbeat if you asked me to."

Ignis had run out of words. Instead, he closed the distance between their lips, receiving an enthusiastic, slightly wet response. Right, the lake. Oh well, he'll dry off soon enough. Ignoring the damp clothing, he gently tugged Prompto into his lap.

"I'd love to, my moonbeam."


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto tells the story of his first time transforming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know... I had this idea, but it didn't really fit anywhere in the main story. So now it's its own separate thing.

"The first time I shifted? Ooh, that was a whole thing.

"So, for context, I'm a runner. My doctor and therapist both suggested it to help with my depression, and it turns out that I really like it. So I was testing myself to see what my maximum distance was, to see if it was reasonable to enter a marathon. The day after, I was super duper sore, 'cause, you know, sudden increase in exercise.

"So, I was taking a bath that evening, trying to get the hot water to relieve the achiness, when, suddenly, the achiness turned into excruciating pain. It felt like my bones were twisting themselves and my skin was being stabbed everywhere at once. I don't remember why, but I ended up practically throwing myself out of the tub and blindly stumbling into the living room.

"That's when it happened. My whole body just sort of morphed, and all that awful pain just... disappeared. Instead, I got a bunch of new smells and shit. I saw my own reflection in the tv screen and panicked. Left some impressive gouges in the floor, my landlord is going to hate that. Once I figured out what happened, I just kind of anxiously paced my living room until moonset, since my paws don't have the dexterity I need in order to really do anything.

"Once I finally shifted back into human, I pretty much immediately looked up what the moon's phase had been. Obviously, it was full. So I realized that I'd need to track the lunar cycle and get outside somewhere quiet before moonrise the next month. I went to the edge of what I knew was a protected forest, so I figured that I'd be less likely to run into anyone there. Obviously you know the rest. You were there, after all!"


End file.
